


规划第26号用地

by isaidnothing



Series: 甜蜜故事 [2]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Inside Llewyn Davis (2013)
Genre: M/M, Original Fiction, RPS - Freeform, completely randomly couples
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaidnothing/pseuds/isaidnothing





	规划第26号用地

奥斯卡在公开的招标信息里看到了规划“第26号”用地。在地图上，它被两条交叉的大路架起来。他想起加内特第一次看到这图案时的场景。他记得后者的话是：“就像一个他妈的耶稣十字。”

“我们应该去看看这块地。”晚上，奥斯卡对杰克说。杰克走到桌边瞟了一眼。“你没必要总把这些工作带回家里做。”他在他的发顶上吻了一下，又说，“那是在达利。我以为你不想回去了。”

“但那是一个不错的地方。”奥斯卡说。

周末的时候他们开车回达利镇去看“第26号”用地。春天，牧场的土地冒出短短的青茬，低矮茂盛的树冠下开满了白色的蓟罂粟。一些红色翅膀的鸟绕着卷草垛踱步，长长的脖子一伸一伸。细长蜿蜒的公路像黄色飘带一样把原野系紧。停下来休息时他们靠着车，在暖融融的空气里交换着喝一瓶甜腻的蔓越莓汁。

“我都忘记这地方的春天有多好看了。”杰克说这话时，眼睛看着奥斯卡。几年前，他在镇上，给当地一家衣柜公司承建小型办公楼。那是他大学毕业后从父亲那里接手的第一个项目，每次谈起来都带着一些怀念的意味。彼时奥斯卡是那家公司的员工，也许是干销售，或者什么的。他们第一次约会就在镇上的甜甜圈店，奥斯卡微笑的时候睫毛的弧线弯起来，和糖霜一块融化在杰克的口腔里。四次约会之后，杰克就邀请他换一份工作，和自己一起搬到城里。“我知道这听起来让人难以置信，”当时，杰克说，“但我很快就爱上你了。”

奥斯卡把剩下一半果汁递给他，舔了舔嘴唇上残留的糖分。“别太沉浸其中，”他温声说，“还有好一段路呢。”

“第26号”地曾经是一家酒吧，一家药店，几家商店，以及它们后面一块被用作停车场的空地，如今长满了杂草。房栋间间隔着一条条巷子，堆着几只垃圾箱。伯德斯酒吧那块老旧的招牌还挂在上面，曾经它有一个字母的霓虹灯不亮了，在晚上，就会变成“竞价”这个单词。[1]联想到它之后的命运，奥斯卡倒觉察出一丝幽默的气息。现在，除了街对面的加油站还开着，其他店铺都紧闭大门，窗户上贴着政府的封条，均写着好几年前的日期，有些已经被风刮得七零八落。“他们先前打算在这里修一个大型超市，但上一个开发商跑了。”奥斯卡说，“政府倒很想找人把这块烂摊子收拾了，所以条件应该会宽松一些。但毕竟这里是达利，”他停顿了一下，“时间流逝的速度是其他地方的二分之一。”

杰克则望着远处波光粼粼的河流。河滩边长着一些难看的灌木，那景象好似廉价汽车旅馆发黄的床单上掉落的几根阴毛。但他认为稍经修剪，栽上一些园林树种，也许一切都会好起来的。“你以前常来这边吗？”杰克问他，“我是说，比那还要之前的日子。”

“不常来。”奥斯卡回答。

“这是个好地方。”他们绕着26号地走了一圈，杰克说。“我可以想象一家人开车过来，轻而易举地买到所有他们需要的东西，走之前饭馆里吃一顿好吃的。”他用了“美丽”这个词，语气好像他已经亲眼所见，并且深受感动。奥斯卡猜测这种热情也许来自于他童年时的美满家庭——他对人们有很高的指望。一想到他也被包含在那指望之中，他周身即流动着一股暖流。

“你这么想很好，杰基。”

“你呢？”杰克问，“你选的这块地方——你期望它以后变成什么样？”

“和你一样。”奥斯卡说。

他们结婚后的有段时间，奥斯卡努力工作，不想让其他人认为他的职位是一场婚姻的胜利附带的战利品。即便有一段日子没有进过学校，但数字这档子事还是难不倒他。规划“第26号”用地就是一个很好的机会。他知道那块地上过去是怎么样的，所以，他认为自己理应知道它未来是怎么样的，以及达利镇上的人们想从那里获得什么。他们中的某些人，不能再像过去那样，大中午时醉醺醺地发现自己躺在伯德斯酒吧后面小巷中的垃圾堆里。那些小商店也不该是乏善可陈的过期旅游手册的陈列馆。也许一个现代化的购物中心就是一个很好的替代品。怎样都好，奥斯卡想，一切都该在早几年前就终结了。

他们按照规定日期递交了标书，接着在一个周三上午，去参加政府的招标会。“应该没什么问题，”杰克对奥斯卡说，“这种中小型的工程，我们公司很少有竞争对手。”

奥斯卡点点头。来的人出乎意料的不少，会议室的空间显得局促了一些。会议的间隙，奥斯卡抽空打量后面的人群，无一不是陌生严肃的面孔。规划“第26号”用地只是会上其他招标项目中的小头，但他们当天的目的只尽于此。在会上，他们按照预想的价格出价，一切都很顺利，于是他们得以提前离开那间闷热狭小的屋子。杰克说：“我们得去找间好点的餐馆，庆祝一下这事。”

他发觉奥斯卡并未像他想象中那样兴致勃勃。“嗨，开心点，小熊，你赢了。”他又说。

“我去洗把脸就好了，”奥斯卡说，“你在外面等我。”

杰克先去取车。在停车场里，他发现一个人跟着他。他停下脚步，回过头来，那个人也随之停下脚步。他穿着一件旧的短皮夹克，牛仔裤，几缕过长的深色头发垂在额前，嘴唇和下巴上留着胡子，那副模样很容易让人把他与“南方佬”这些字眼联系在一起。尽管他眼神不善，杰克还是尽量礼貌地问：“有什么事吗？”

“你就是现在在操伊萨克的人？”他说。

“什么？”杰克问。

那人在他的车前盖上随便拂了一把，然后一蹬腿坐上去，把烟从嘴里拿下来，“我看到你们一起了。”他看起来像是很想把烟头在杰克的车盖上碾灭，但还是忍住了。

“你是个开发商，”他又说，“你买了我爸的酒吧。是奥斯卡叫你这么做的吗？”

杰克抬起手做出制止他的动作。“我不认识你，”他说，“我也不知道你在说些什么。我们是来招标会的，仅此而已。”

“是啊，是啊。”那人眯起眼睛说。

杰克看他没有离开的意思。他把手伸进口袋里，握着手机。那人跳下车来，绕着他转了几圈，让他想起那些进入状态的斗鸡。“你想要什么？”杰克问，“钱？我的车也可以给你。”

那人从裤子口袋里摸出一只皱巴巴的烟盒，重新挤出一支烟，叼在嘴里。打火的时候，他眼睛一直瞅着杰克。“我不知道奥斯卡为什么找了你这号人。”他喷着白烟说，“怎么，他现在喜欢玩老师学生的游戏吗？”

杰克警告他不要再以这样轻佻的口气谈论他的丈夫。那人在“丈夫”这个字眼上笑了一下。他取下烟来，用小指指节挠了挠额角。“丈夫，丈夫，”他像吟诗一样摇头晃脑地说，“你根本不知道你错过了什么。“

“什么？”

“奥斯卡现在还唱歌吗？”

“如果你再不走，我就要报警了。”

“他以前唱歌很不错，”那人说，“相当不错。我打赌他现在也不唱歌了。他还会弹吉他。噢，那只是他会做的八百万件事情中的一小件。我还没有说到床上的部分。”

他说了一些动词和名词，辅以动作。杰克只想把拳头抡到他脸上。

“你想打架吗？”杰克说，“还是你只会用嘴说？”

那人努了努嘴。他把第二个烟头扔在地上，用马丁靴头踩灭。“你以为你什么都有，”他说，“好西装，好车，好房子，还有个好丈夫，你以为整个世界都在你手里。但它们都是狗屎堆里的狗屎。你明白吗？这世界无非是这里一堆狗屎，那里一堆狗屎，没有什么永远的东西。”

杰克把西装外套脱下来，丢到一边，然后摆好右勾拳的姿势，活动了一下脖子。小时候母亲曾送他去学过一阵专业的拳击课，好让他在放学的路上有些还手之力。那人趋步靠近他，他拳头落空，同时被一击狠狠地揍在面部。他耳朵里嗡地一下响了起来，仰面朝后倒，连着踉跄了几步，好不容易才站稳。他抹了把脸，手背上全是温热的鼻血。杰克摇了摇脑袋，想把耳鸣声摇去。他抬起头看见奥斯卡正像一头小豹子一样扑过去，往那人脸上招呼了一拳。

听力恢复后，他听见奥斯卡的怒吼。“加内特，你他妈的在干什么？”加内特。“你他妈这个醉鬼、混蛋，婊子养的蠢货。你最好他妈的给我滚出去。”

杰克第一次听见奥斯卡同时说这么多个“他妈的”。奥斯卡过来扶着他。“你还好吗？”

“这是谁？”杰克问他。

加内特从地上爬起来。“你打起架来还是这么不痛不痒的，”他说，“像小猫挠人。”

“加内特·赫德兰，”奥斯卡掏出纸巾给他擦掉鼻血，“一个混账玩意。”

“我会报警的。”杰克说着，掏出手机，冲那人挥了挥。“这附近就有家诊所。”奥斯卡说，“我先送你过去吧。妈的。”他咒了一声。

他们听见加内特笑着往地上吐了口唾沫。“我也很想你，奥斯卡。”他说。

他出了停车场，沿着大街没走多远，就听见后面传来警车短促的警笛声。哦，别吧，他嘴里说着，转过身来。两个穿制服的警察从车里下来，手中拿着警棍。但加内特知道他们宽大的外套底下、靠近圆滚滚的肚子的地方有比这厉害的东西。“哦，别吧。”他又说。

“你是加内特·赫德兰？”

“我是威廉·他妈的·克林顿。”

“想尝尝这个？”其中一位警官冲他挥了挥警棍。“你今天倒霉，赫德兰，”另一个警察走上前来，他不得不按他们说的，举起双手，靠在警车上，让他们反剪他的手，拷上金属手环，“下次你随便打人的时候，最好别碰上我在附近。”

“在我看来就是某些怂货输不起罢了。”加内特说，“怎么，他跟你们哭哭啼啼了吗？”

“劳驾把你的大肥屁股滚进车里。”另一个警察说。

“先生们，你们应该听听我的说辞，”加内特说，“因为他穿着好西装，我穿着牛仔裤，所以我就是坏人。”

有人在他后脑勺上拍了一巴掌，摁着他的后背，把他塞进狭小的后座。“今天你就在里面过吧，和那个老醉汉索尔一起。”说着，他们两人在前座上笑了起来。“你真该和他待上一宿。”一个人说。

隔天上午，奥斯卡在餐桌边摊开家庭医药箱，给杰克的鼻梁换药时，桌上的手机响了。他置若罔闻，而杰克瞥了一眼。“别动。”奥斯卡说。电话铃声停了。一分钟过后，又响起第二遍，但他们谁也不作反应。在第三遍铃响起之前，杰克说：“你没跟我说过你还有这样一个前男友。”

奥斯卡没说话。

“实际上，我回想了一下，好像你从来都没跟我提到过之前的事。”杰克说，“我的意思是，你和我说过你小时候的事，你和你爸闹翻之后的事，然后就是遇到我时候的事。”他猛地停下来，吸了一口气，但不尽然是因为疼痛。

第三遍电话铃响了。奥斯卡停下手来，端详他刚才的成果。“我觉得你的肿消了一些。”

“你应该接电话，”杰克说，“听起来那个人在你接电话之前誓不罢休。”

“你知道吗，”奥斯卡说，“你总是这样当一个大好人，老让我觉得自己像坨屎。”

他抓起手机看了一眼来电显示，陌生号码，但他认识。佩德罗·帕斯卡就是这样一个人，像小便池上黄黄的尿渍，如果不特地清理，就会越来越大片。他下定决心接起来。“奥斯卡！”那头的人说，“你在干嘛呢？”

“我把电话铃和闹钟的声音弄混了。”他走到客厅里坐下，眼睛不时回头看一眼餐桌旁边的杰克。

“是啊。”佩德罗漫不经心地说。隔着电话，他看不到佩德罗的表情，甚至有一瞬间以为他相信了这套说辞。他转念一想，他们认识对方十多年了，如果一个人只活了三十多岁，那就是半辈子。“别跟我扯这些，”佩德罗说，“加内特回来了。在局子里，所以我想你们见过了。”

他没等到回音，又接着说：“我要去接他，来吗？”

“不去。”

“十分钟后我到你家外面。”

他把电话挂了。

十分钟后，佩德罗瞧见奥斯卡匆匆出了门，向他的车跑来，打开车门钻进副驾驶座。他把两只手搭在方向盘上打量着他。“你这次是怎么骗你的丈夫的？”

“为什么每次见到你都没有好消息？”奥斯卡说。

“因为加内特身上没有好事情。”佩德罗说着，发动汽车，驶上大路。在路上，奥斯卡问他的妻子和两个孩子是否还好。他注意到佩德罗换了一台那种“家庭友好”的迷你面包车。当年，在他们猝不及防地散伙之后，佩德罗很快和多年的女友莱娜结了婚，搬去了邻镇，做起了五金店的生意。他对修理这方面得心应手，从前酒吧漏水和断电的问题全靠他得以解决。艾斯黛拉和贝拉，佩德罗说，只有睡着的时候像小天使。也许我会找个时间去看看你们，奥斯卡说。但他们都知道这事不会发生。佩德罗又问他过得怎么样，是否快乐。

“很好，”奥斯卡想了想，“杰克是个很不错的人。”

“真的吗？那就好，”佩德罗目视前方，说，“那样我就只需要照顾你们其中一个。”

他们像不大亲近的家人交换圣诞礼物一样走完这个流程，剩下的路程就不再开口了。在距离警察局两百多米的地方，佩德罗找了间小咖啡馆，把奥斯卡搁下。“只有这家看起来是我赔得起的。”佩德罗说。

奥斯卡同意。脸色不善的女服务员，在柜台后面警惕地审视他们。泛黄发皱的壁纸，不知被泼过什么、摸起来黏黏糊糊的桌子。将近中午时，店里只有零星几个顾客，各自在店里另一头坐着发呆，或者打瞌睡，宛如粘在墙上一动不动的深色昆虫。他想，这是全世界最适合见到加内特的地方。

“架昨天已经打过了，”奥斯卡说，“再说，现在我也赔得起。”

“真宽心。”佩德罗离开时说。

奥斯卡在桌边等着，那女服务员在这期间走过来两次，没好气地问他是否需要点单。他点了两杯拿铁，喝起来像草纸浆。又等了一会，他透过窗户看见佩德罗领着加内特朝这边走来。加内特把手插在黑皮衣的口袋里，走路时还是那样有些外八字，微微向前躬着身体，好像总是着急去哪里。

“……天杀的官僚主义和腐败体制，”他们走到桌子近旁时，奥斯卡听见佩德罗嘴里骂着，“这些脑满肠肥、只想着拿钱的警察。”

“听听我们中的某人要竞选市长了。”加内特说着，一屁股在奥斯卡对面的椅子上坐下来，大喇喇地岔开腿，两手轮流在大腿上拍了几下。“这是给我的吗？”他瞧见桌上的另一杯咖啡，没等奥斯卡出声，就拿起来喝了一口。“喝着像屎似的。”他说，但还是口渴似地一气喝掉了一大半。佩德罗老老实实地从旁边拉过来一张椅子，坐在他们中间。

“好多年了！”他试图用轻松的语气对他们说。

“我想要杯酒，”加内特对他说，“我没办法脑袋清醒地坐在这里。”

“这里没有酒。”佩德罗说。

“你为什么回来？”奥斯卡问。

“真的吗？”加内特环顾四周，又靠回椅背上，“或者你也可以去旁边的商店买一瓶。”

“你今天就是没酒喝。”佩德罗说，“你也可以试着开始跟奥斯卡说话。”

“你为什么不先问问他做了什么事？”加内特还是冲他说。

佩德罗把脸转向奥斯卡。他的表情足够给奥斯卡提供参考，以想象他平时和他的两个孩子相处的场景。他猜想艾斯黛拉和贝拉可能会因为一只玩具狗无缘无故地争执起来，于是佩德罗就在她们中间蹲下，试图调解。然后，他会带着这样的表情，向年纪稍长一些的那个女儿以一副商量性质的口吻说：“你应该让着你的妹妹。”

“他和他那个油光皮面的开发商老公买了那块地。”加内特说。

“你总是把自己的错归在别人头上，”奥斯卡说，“无济于事。”

“是啊，”佩德罗说，“等等，什么？”

加内特那双剔透的蓝眼珠子终于转向他。奥斯卡觉得对于他这样一个人来说，那双眼睛过于漂亮了，以至于当他粗言秽语地诅咒生活时，总让人错以为在发出婚礼誓言。 “我去听了那个狗屁会议，亲耳听见他们出的价。”加内特说。

“我们要在那上面建一个超市。”奥斯卡说。

“你听到他在说什么屁话了吗？”

他说完，把杯子里剩下的一半咖啡喝掉。他看起来又累又渴，眼圈泛着青黑。“你怪不到奥斯卡头上，”佩德罗说，“只是我们都完蛋了，很久以前就开始完蛋了。你们还记得疯婆娘萝丝吗？那老婊子早就给我们下了咒。”

疯婆娘萝丝从前经常蓬头垢面地在伯德斯酒吧外面游荡，一旦有人向她搭话，她就从衣服里掏出一本圣经。她常把他们三个称作“浪荡子”，对于奥斯卡和加内特，则总是大喊着让他们“伏罪”，否则“地狱里留有你们的位置”。“是的，有时我在想她是不是还活着。”奥斯卡说。他们全都笑了起来。佩德罗招手叫来那个臭脸的女服务生，翻了几下菜单，然后合上，还给她。“算了。”他说。

她没说话，但看着他的眼神像是在说“去你妈的”。

“你这几年都干什么了？”佩德罗问加内特。

“大多数时候和我那舅舅一起。”加内特说，“你知道，开着车，差点把整个国家都走完了。”他们都知道他有个舅舅，有一支不大不小的乐队，离开达利镇之前，他常挂在嘴边，说他那儿总有好差事。“往西边，在凤凰城待了一会，然后去拉斯维加斯，再到俄勒冈。他妈的俄勒冈，永远都在下雨。每个地方都呆不久，不过……”他用心思考了一会，“像个天上的蠢卫星一样，基本上围着德克萨斯打转。有时候远，有时候近。”

“卫星永远都不会回来，”奥斯卡说，“除非坠毁或者脱轨。”

“是啊。”加内特说。

于是其他两人隐约猜到了是什么事。无非就是那几样：死亡，破产，或者失败。但是失败总是将前两者囊括其中。

“你也从来不打电话回来。”佩德罗说，“我有了两个小孩。我都不知道找谁说去。”他摸出裤袋里的钱包，把照片拿出来，给加内特看。加内特定定地注视了一会。“不像你。”

“那更好。”

“你确定不是莱娜终于忍不住操了别人？”

“操你妈的，加内特。”佩德罗说着，把照片从他手里抽回来，在收进去以前，拿在手中端详着。“我会送她们上大学。我会揍遍每一个想靠近她们的混小子。你知道吗？”他说，“她们会过上和我们完全不一样的生活。”

奥斯卡呷了一口咖啡。他察觉到加内特的目光总是若有若无地落到他身上。

“你这回还走吗？”佩德罗问。

“实际上，我回来有一段时间了，”加内特说话时盘着自己的两根大拇指，“两个月？三个月？我不知道。我一直住在城里的朋友家里。”他轻描淡写地带过了“朋友”这个词，但奥斯卡知道那多半是他的女友们。他从来不缺女人，也不缺男人。他们家里总有一匹还不错的沙发或者折叠床让他睡。“我想我应该回去达利一趟，给老头子拔拔草。天知道这些年那些有钱的阔佬有没有把他挖出来，连他的墓穴也一块征用了。”

窗外，天阴下来，显出一副要下雨的模样。街上行人寥寥，有些铺面还关着门。将会是一场绵长持续的雨。

“说够我了，”加内特说，“你们呢？”

佩德罗刚才就说过了；奥斯卡知道该轮到自己。他看着那两人的模样，心想也许加内特也清楚这一点。“我结婚了。”奥斯卡说，“就这样。”

“和一个西装革履、油头光面的有钱人，”加内特说。

“他是个好人，比我们加起来都要好上三十倍，”奥斯卡说，“而且你打断了他的鼻梁骨。”

他感觉自己说这话时，手还在微微发抖。他把它们藏在咖啡杯后面。加内特低着头，但奥斯卡看见他用手指缓缓摩挲着嘴唇，意图挡住一个笑容。

“这是你的错，加内特，”佩德罗说，“你应该道歉。你不该再像以前那样到处揍人了。”

“别老像个老妈子似的，”加内特说。他垂下眼，盯着窗外一点一滴落在人行道砖块上的水。

“成熟点，”奥斯卡说，“像个大人那样。”

“是啊，像你一样，”加内特说，“你是不是还会在家里假惺惺地种花？在你那住满了好好先生和好好太太的好社区里？”

“我有工作。”

“是的，像狗一样在别人的地方撒尿。”

“那已经不是你的地方了！”奥斯卡说。“26号地有好几家店铺。他们没有一个人像你一样耿耿于怀。”

佩德罗回头望了一圈。但那些昆虫一样的顾客仍然静静地黏在原处，没有理会他们。那一瞬间他甚至以为他们生活在一种简单的连环画里。

“我们应该多像这样聚一聚，”佩德罗说，“了解一下对方。等艾斯黛拉和贝拉长大一些，我们还可以抽出点时间重新搞搞那些老行当。那天我从车库里找到了我的吉他，老天。”他说的是他们过去常在一起在酒吧演出的事情。他们什么曲目都能唱，但大部分是一些老得掉牙的民谣。“过节的时候我们还应该多给彼此打几个电话，或者寄明信片也好。总之，这事情不能断了。”

加内特摇起头来。“不，”他说，“你女儿的童话书看多了吧？”

又过了一会，他站起身来，长长地伸了个懒腰，露出短皮衣底下参差不齐地塞在裤裆里的白T恤。“我该走了，”他说，“我女友在医院轮班。她有一只该死的猫要我喂。但我昨天没回去。天知道它现在是不是在啃自己的爪子什么的。”

“我可以顺路送你。”佩德罗说，“反正我也要把奥斯卡捎回去。”

加内特回答他有车，就停在几个街区外的地方。奥斯卡把女招待叫过来，主动付了账。佩德罗要去警局的停车场把他的车开过来，让奥斯卡在咖啡馆外的屋檐下等着。他们望着他一路小跑，消失在雾和雨水的混合物中。

“他会是个好父亲，”加内特说。奥斯卡站在旁边，不确定他是否在向他搭话，于是一言不发。

“你还记得有一个晚上我和你去挖土豆吗？”加内特转过脸来，冲奥斯卡说。这是他们今天第一次正正经经的对视。奥斯卡看到他颧骨上有一道淤青，对应着自己的手背上隐隐作痛的地方。“我把车灯开着，用木棍刨土。冻得我的小弟都快掉了。”

“是西葫芦，”奥斯卡说，“不是土豆。西葫芦。那是我爸农场的大棚。他在里面种了一大堆东西，下大雪的时候还是冻死了。”

加内特弯起嘴角笑了一下。他眼睛亮亮的，让奥斯卡意识到那又是一个语言上的小小陷阱。不远处传来车轮滚在水洼里的声音，佩德罗把车开过来了。奥斯卡方往前踏了一步，听见加内特说：“真像个他妈的傻子。后来我想起来，我甚至一点都不爱吃那鬼东西。”

他想停下脚步，但又觉得没有这个必要。

后来，佩德罗对奥斯卡说：“你不该再和那块地沾上关系。该死的，你永远知道往哪里捅人是致命一击，就像你以前总是往别人的脑袋上招呼一样。”他摇下车窗，把手里的烟放出去，呼呼的风声灌进来，让他的话声也变得模模糊糊的，“真是见了鬼了，奥斯卡。你们就像给对方量身定做的地狱。”

26号用地的旧建筑很快被拆光，重新打了地基。第二年，新的建筑拔地而起，在本地新闻标题中飘扬了几日。人们认为新的东西总会带来希望，而希望并不是坏事。超市开张那天，奥斯卡和杰克像他说过的那样，轻而易举地在那儿买到了所有需要的东西，离开前在餐馆里吃了一顿不错的晚饭。“敬美丽的东西。”举杯的时候，他对奥斯卡说。

有时候奥斯卡会冒出加内特去这间超市里采购的念头。那景象如此生动，令他信以为真。也许加内特会和他的某位女友或者男友一起到那里去，他们推着车，在货架之间挑选东西。他会始终如一地保持口径，将这座建筑称为奥斯卡的一次背叛。“但这个地方很好。”他的女友或男友说，“至少比过去那几间破破烂烂的房子好得多。”

但他甚至不知道加内特是否还住在镇上。他们保有从不联系的默契，哪怕与佩德罗也是。所以，他猜测加内特过得不错。他们就像在陌生洞穴里拉着绳索分开探路的人，只靠着细微的作用力来判断对方的生活。

几年后一个十一月下午，将晚时分，奥斯卡从杂货店回家，看到车道上停着一辆迷你面包车。他在屋外停下来，掏出手机，没有任何错过的来电。

他开门进屋，看见佩德罗坐在餐桌边，两手握着一只玻璃杯。杰克倚着厨房岛台，右手握着左手腕。“奥兹，”看到他进来时他说，“过来，奥兹。”

“佩德罗，”奥斯卡说，“你怎么来了？你们在干嘛呢？”

他说着走过去，但心中已经确定了一些东西。

“加内特死了，”佩德罗说，“我没法在电话里说这事，所以直接过来告诉你。”

他等了一会。“奥斯卡？”

“知道了。”奥斯卡说。

车祸，是意外。不，不是自杀。在镇郊公路的一个十字路口，和一辆横过的大卡车拦腰撞上。除了他以外没人死了。卡车司机手臂挫伤，但没什么大问题。醉酒吗？还不清楚。他那辆小皮卡车的半个车头几乎都被撞得变了形，后来他们不得不把车身全部锯开，才把他从里面扯出来。也许吧，但还是送去了医院。你看起来有点累，奥斯卡，你还好吗？葬礼这周五举行。是后天，他们也许得给他整整仪表。是的，会有，会有一个小型的。他没有几个亲人和朋友。

奥斯卡把佩德罗送到门口。“一路顺风。”他说。外面刮起了大风。他看着佩德罗紧着衣服，跑向车道，背影朝他挥了挥手，然后钻进车里。好一会的时间，周遭静悄悄的，没有动静。奥斯卡一直站在门外，直到他的发动机重新响起来。

“我买了白葡萄酒，”他回到屋里，说，“我们晚餐可以做炖牛肉。”

“要不你去沙发上躺一会，”杰克说，“今天我来做晚饭。”

奥斯卡奇怪地瞥了他一眼。“我不想再吃海鲜烩饭了。”他说。杰克只会做这种食物。“我是说，如果我还在跟你第三次约会，为了讨好你，我什么都会吃。但现在不了。”

他走过来，手掌拢着他的脸，亲吻他的额头，他的眉骨，垂着的眼角，他的鼻尖，微张的嘴唇。奥斯卡小幅度地别开脸。“小熊，你还好吗？”杰克温柔地说。

“不好但也不坏，”奥斯卡说着，眉心上惯有地出现了两道浅浅的阴影，他摇了摇头。“我什么也感觉不到。”

周五一大早，天蒙蒙亮的时候，他们驱车前往达利。太阳升起后，云层变成了一种微热的红色。地平线的尽头，一层又一层绵延的山谷，像一道渐弱的回声。车上收音机的早间广播放起了音乐。杰克瞥了奥斯卡一眼，见后者合着眼睛，便抬起手把音量按钮调小。顷而，奥斯卡倏然从座位靠背上仰起头来，把按钮扭回原来的位置。车里再度充满了里克·尼尔森的《寂寞小镇》。_在梦破碎的小镇，悔意填满了街道_。“别这样对我。”他说。

“你知道，”杰克一手把着方向盘，另一手伸过来，揉了揉他的膝盖，“无论发生什么事情，你都可以跟我说，好吗？”

“你为什么总是这样？”奥斯卡说，“他曾经打断了你的鼻梁骨。他是个混蛋，杰基，你可以生气。你不愤怒，也不庆幸，你……”他很难完成这个句子，于是把头靠回去。

“我没法怪他，因为他把你带给了我。”

“噢。”他闭上眼，眉头微蹙，“杰克，杰克啊。”他像叹息似地，连连轻声唤道。

他们转到镇上的公墓，远远地就看见草坪上的佩德罗一家人。两个女孩穿着合身的黑色连衣裙，睡眼惺忪地抓着父亲的手，小脸埋在他的腰间。莱娜如同一棵胡桃树一样高挑颀长，戴着一顶去教堂时才会戴的帽子，面上遮着黑纱。她第一次见到杰克，但选择与他交换了一个短短的拥抱。“我们竟然是第一次见面，”分开之后她说，“我听佩德罗说到你们那么多次，好像我也认识了你们一辈子似的。”

“我敢说没有什么好话。”奥斯卡说。

“至少有一些还是的。”莱娜说。他们克制而礼貌地笑了一会。

快十点的时候，人多了起来，大部分奥斯卡都素未谋面。他们陆续在仪式场地上落座，低语交谈。冬日白色的阳光像白霜似的落在草坪上。晨雾散尽之后，人群的形状变得尖锐起来。奥斯卡走到长桌边。上面陈列着一些可供食用的零食，蛋糕，饼干和酒，寻常可见的食物搭配寻常可见的葬礼。他径直拿起那瓶酒，但四处找寻都没有发现酒杯。

“这里没有杯子，”他转头对身后的杰克说，“他们没有准备杯子。他们准备了酒，但是忘了杯子。”

也许是他的语气有些奇异，杰克把手搭在他的肩膀上。“也许等会殡仪馆的人会找人送过来。”他安慰道。

“他们不会，”奥斯卡说，“他们他妈的根本不会再理会这种事。”

“奥兹？”杰克叫他的名字，“冷静一点。这是很常见的事情。”

他不知道为什么自己突然控制不住地说话。“这太荒唐了，没有杯子。他们一天要办四五场仪式，却连这种事情都做不好。这太不公平了。”他听见自己的声音在脑海里一遍遍地播放，好像球在空荡荡的四壁间弹跳。“他们竟然没有杯子！”

“我要去买一些过来。”他抹了一把脸，说。

“仪式马上就要开始了。”杰克说。

“我会开车去。很快，在结束之前就能回来。”

奥兹，他的爱人说，亲爱的。他只能把车钥匙递给他。亲爱的。

奥斯卡坐在驾驶座上，把钥匙插进车里。远远地，他看见杰克站在原地，望着这边。他驶出墓园，开上公路，脑中净是杯子的事。他知道那一切都不是杯子的问题，但此刻，它们就是。他开了好一段路，像是一猛子憋着气在深海里游泳，耳朵里全是沉静又喧闹的噪音，直到他刹住车，意识到是安全带警示器在响个不停，这才把座椅上的安全带拉出来扣上。他发觉自己停在一个十字路口的红绿灯前，两条公路交界的地方，把前方不远处的那家大型超市像挂烤肉一样架起来。像一个他妈的耶稣十字。

“操，”他终于说出口来，“操他妈的。”

倘若不说，他便会把头伸出去，大口大口地呕吐。他摇下车窗，让冷空气涌进肺里，企图冲洗掉那阵感觉。陈旧的路面上，布满了大大小小的血管似的裂缝。在红绿灯变换之前，他盯着十米开外的地方，似乎看到那上面有一块红色。

他捂住嘴干呕了一下，眼睛里因此漫出一点湿润冰凉的东西。等他再度看向那里时，发现那不过是一只红色的塑料袋。

“先生，你要找什么？”店员问他，“你已经在这里站了一会了。”其实是十分钟，她在心里想。这个男人看上去约莫三十来岁，穿着一身黑色的西装，打着一条细领带。她猜测他正从某个葬礼上回来，或者将要去参加一个。打他走到这排货架来起，她便打量着他。他眼睛看到一根拖把，或者是旁边陈列的一个簸箕，就定下脚步一动不动地望着它们，好像那上面写了字似的。

“喔，对不起，”奥斯卡说。她看见他用力地眨了一下眼，眼角的纹路扭在一起。“我要买杯子。”

“那你得往前走几排，在右手边。”她给他指了一个方向。

“先生？”她见他没有回答，“你听到了吗？”

“好，好的。”他连声说，“谢谢。”

她跟着他往餐具区走。“这是个大超市。”他说。

“是的。”

“以前这里是一家酒吧，还有几家商店。”

可真是个怪人，她在心里想。“我不知道，我搬来这里不过半年。”

“是啊。”他喃喃说。

“你要找什么杯子？”

“一次性的。最常见的那种。”

她给他从货架最底下找出来一种，他拿在手里。“谢谢。”他说。

“你还好吗？”

他点头。“就是需要一些杯子。”

尽管如此，她还是领着他往收银台走。虽然他们的领班规定了每个人的活动范围不得超过某几排货架，但现在几乎没人，她想，破一次例也没关系。他看起来好了一些，走路时和她谈话，说他以前也住在镇上，就在离这不远的地方。

走过果蔬区的时候，他说：“马上要到冬种了。”

“是的，”她回答，“我母亲住在圣安吉洛。昨天她打电话来，说种下了一批甘蓝菜。”

“上一次我见到一个朋友，”他说，“我却在跟他说西葫芦。”

“西葫芦是夏天的东西。”

“如果够暖的话，冬天也有人种。”

她不想再同他谈论什么西葫芦。她把他带到出口处，可以看到收银台的地方。他向她道谢，她觉得他看起来可怜又奇怪，像是随时都有可能倒在地上死去。“我刚刚意识到我今天都过得不太好。”奥斯卡说。

“现在才是早上十点半。”她说。

奥斯卡带着在超市买的一次性杯子，开车回去，继续参加葬礼。仪式上，他们已经简单地过完了怀念的环节，围在墓穴周围的绿色地毯边，听牧师祈祷。他手里一直拎着纸杯的塑料包装，看着他们铲起一抔土，洒下去。佩德罗拉起艾斯黛拉或者是贝拉的手，教她把手里的花抛进墓穴里。接着，另一个女孩也这么做了。黄色和白色的矢车菊零零落落地掉在深色的棺盖上。

结束之后，佩德罗说：“就这样了。”他走过来，把手搭在奥斯卡的肩上。“嗨，”他说，“杯子是怎么回事？”

他们一直留到最后，看殡仪馆的工人们把棺盖封上。“我们还是应该多来往，”佩德罗看着这景象说，“世事难料。”

“生活各有各的荒唐。”杰克回答他。他摇了摇头，拢过奥斯卡的肩膀，紧了紧。他感觉自己可以轻易将他捏碎，因此小心翼翼。

时近中午，他们再一次离开镇子，启程回家。光线隐去，云层重新聚拢起来，好像窗户上覆满的白气，什么也看不透彻。“也许有一天你会告诉我加内特的事情。”杰克开着车，说，“或者其他任何事情。”

奥斯卡扭转头来看着他。他温和而可靠的面部曲线，窗外的白昼从他的鼻尖滑落下来。他俯身过去，将那一点光芒舔掉。

“奥斯卡。”他的丈夫叫他。但他没有停止。他索性解开安全带，凑上去，解着他的裤链。

他又叫了一遍他的名字，这次更急迫了一些。杰克的方向盘在手中急剧打滑，花了好一会才在路边停下，这让他脑门上出满了汗水。“你在干什么？”他喝问道，“你差点把我们都害死！”

奥斯卡欺身调低他的座位，把他摁在椅背上，先是将手放在他的腿上，再将脸埋进他的双腿中间。杰克绷紧小腿的肌肉，头用力地撞到车座的头枕。“停下，奥斯卡，”他喘着气说，但奥斯卡置之不理。过会儿，他脱掉自己的衣服，跨坐到杰克的位置上，钳住他摁在车窗上的手。有几次，他的后股顶到方向盘，摁出一阵很长的喇叭声。杰克一把拔掉车钥匙。

他们在狭小的空间里严密地贴合在一起，容不得任何其他的想法趁虚而入。其他的车路过，杰克听见那些人冲他们吹口哨。天啊，他想着，看着奥斯卡。他闭着眼，咬着嘴唇，汗水顺着额前一两缕头发滴下来，落在他的衬衫上。他从未见过这般情状，好像某种柔软的东西第一次从外壳底下探出来，缓缓地融进他的全身。

“我爱你。”结束的时候，他听见奥斯卡低声说。

回去的路上，他像来时一样靠在椅背上，像是精疲力竭一般不发一词。

后来，他们再也没有谈起过那一天的事。也许他们尝试过还原那驾驶座上的情景，但没有一次能将杰克重新带回那里。他总是回想起奥斯卡光裸的、沾满汗水的背脊，他绷得僵硬的肌肉，冰凉的嘴唇，和陌生的表情。他们的皮肤在皮质座椅上磨出令人尴尬的动静，很快消泯在鼻腔和喉头发出的声响中。

其余的时间，他们还是像过去一样生活，亲吻对方，逢到节日，会与佩德罗一家人相互拜访。那之后不久，奥斯卡辞了职，他没说为什么不能再忍受地产开发的生意，只说要开始尝试一些别的、新的东西。但他没有。他们像在同一艘船上蒙受了一场共同的海难，却分别流落到了不同的孤岛上。重逢成为一件愈加困难的事情。

若是想起一切改变的开始，他们总会各自在心中追溯到这一天。死亡便是这样一种奇迹，它像一副名贵的画框，再拙劣的图样被它装裱起来，都变得像永恒一样触目惊心。这是世界上最不公平的把戏，他想。因此，他总是对杰克和他自己抱有一种极大的悲悯。他知道，往后在他们余下的漫长生命里，都在不断与某种无法战胜的东西缠斗。


End file.
